The Draco Malfoy Executions
by AshenWolf
Summary: After ten years on Death Row in a magical penitentiary it is finally time for Draco Malfoy to pay for his crimes. All are convinced of his guilt, but is he truly innocent? AU. R & R! WIP!


**Title:** "The Draco Malfoy Executions"

**By: **AshenWolf

**Rating:** Pg-13 I believe.

**Warnings:** Obviously involves death, has some swearing, and is majorly AU.

**Disclaimer: **I in no way own anything and am getting no money for this. I am only having some fun with JK's characters and the Twilight zone's plot lines.

**Summary: **After ten years on Death Row in a magical penitentiary it is finally time for Draco Malfoy to pay for his crimes. All are convinced of his guilt, but is he truly innocent?

**A/N:** This is a Parody of a Twilight Zone Episode I watched a few days ago. Read and Review! There won't be another chappie, until I get at least 5 reviews. I know for a fact that there are a lot more people who read this then those who review, so please, just hit the Review button! Five is asking too much!

**Chapter One **

It was a very dark night, the night of November 5th, 2014. This was not any ordinary night where most people would stay put in their homes and sleep off the fatigue of the day. Oh no, this was a special night to many, a sad one for some, and a very frightening and foreboding day for two people.

People congregated noisily and rambunctiously outside the huge gray stone building of St. Judas' Penitentiary for Wizards on Death Row, waiting for the event, much like spectators at a muggle American football Super Bowl. They were kept back by countless Aurors, even though the wards around the prison should have been enough to keep them out. But even the English Ministry was not going to take any chances this night.

One reporter for the Daily Profit managed to get a hold of one of the twin daughters of the victim, while the other twin was whisked away by another Witch for a similar interview. The reporter could easily see that this twin was Jenna Weasley and not Angelique Weasley, by the more rebellious look in her appearance. She wore gothic muggle apparel under an open blood red Wizard's robe. Her long red hair signifying her place in the Weasley clan was magicked black with crimson tips and flowed down passed her shoulders loose. She looked very stand-offish at the moment, most likely quite agitated by the numerous reporters, but this didn't deter Rita Skeeter, no ser-re bob. Jenna's kohl lined eyes narrowed as her black covered lips pursed in annoyance as Skeeter approached her.

"Miss Jenna Weasley! May I...uh we have word with you!" She still wasn't used to a "camera"-man following her around. The Wizarding world now had a network much like the muggle's television network, except that the "Picture Network" they used was strictly for news only. Her camera-man jogged up behind her wearing standard Wizard's robes.

The victim's daughter scowled before attempting to smile some, but none of Charlie's immediate family had really truly smiled in a long time. "Sure," was her curt reply.

"Miss Weasley, how do you feel now that after these ten long years your father's murderer is finally going to die for his crimes?" Her eyes shimmered slightly as she anxiously awaited her reply. Man did she love her job, though she did miss her Notes Quill. She couldn't fib on live PN.

A glazed look washed over Jenna's eyes as she though for a moment. "I don't know what precisely I feel. I feel hatred and anger that he was allowed to live this long, but then again I feel elation that he suffered alone. I'm pleased that he could count the days down, knowing exactly when he was going to die. He deserves all he gets and all the anguish he had to endure in silence." She started out calm and tranquil, but by the end of her comment, she was rather curt, forceful, and passionate.

Rita was taken-aback a little that any Weasley, even this rather off one, could hold such malice. She quickly recovered and introduced a new question.

"Now Miss Weasley, you know that the PN is broadcasting this live and that the accused, Draco Malfoy, is watching this from his holding cell as we speak. Is there anything that you wish to tell him before he is put to death?"

Jenna stopped looking at Rita and swerved to be directly in front of the camera. Her eyes held not but Hatred and a twisted glee. She stared at the camera for a few moments before she looked away then back again, preparing herself to speak. "Malfoy, you're a deranged, twisted fuck..."

There were a few whispers around her and a few "Can she say that on PN? Did she really say what I think she said? No, not a Weasley." could be heard in the crowd that was now watching the interview.

"...and I hope that you don't die easily." She continued undeterred. "I want you to experience pain worse than any pain you put my father through. I..." she continued before she was interrupted by a loud "Jenna!"

Angelique "Anna" Weasley, the twin most would say was the most presentable Weasley, scolded her sister. "Jenna, calm your self." She went over to her sister and hugged her close as she whispered, her lips barely moving, "Please Jenna, you know I feel the same, but we aren't supposed to broadcast it to the public...at least not in this manner." Anna stepped slowly away from her grieved sister, whom never truly got over the death so long ago.

Jenna stepped back abashed and leaned a little on Athryn Weasley her younger brother, whom by now was quite taller than her thanks to his father's genes. He wrapped an arm around her as he watched the proceedings and battled with himself to keep quiet. He never spoke again since his father's unfortunate end and had never felt the need to until now. He so wanted to tell off Malfoy just as his sister started to, but he would not speak, not now, not ever again. The natural ebony hair he had inherited from his mother fell forward to cover his electric blue eyes as he bowed his head to rest it upon Jenna's as she leaned more and more into his touch for comfort.

Anna watched her siblings for a moment before turning towards the camera that Jen had vacated. "I have something to say." She brushed her flaming hair away from her eyes and pushed it behind her ears which had the characteristic of turning red in anger. She was quite pale and you could see everyone of her multiple freckles on her young pretty face. As usual, she wore little to no make-up at all.

The Daily Prophet reporter, as well as everyone around them wondered what sweet young Miss Anna Weasley would say to follow her sister's rather malignant remarks.

She began rather lethargically, before turning into a strange twist of pleading and outright demanding. "Malfoy, I will never forgive you for neither my father's death, the pain you caused my family, nor my brother's muteness. But, I'm willing to let it all go if you just tell the truth, if you just stop lying and declare your guilt. Please bring us some peace. It's only what we deserve." There was a pause. "That is all I have to say to you."

"Ms. Skeeter there will be no more questions. Goodbye. Come Jenna, Athryn."

She gently took her twin's hand and led the two away from the press and raging crowd. They walked determinedly towards the Iron Gate that protected the entrance to the rather drab prison. The Aurors on guard didn't even ask them who or what they wanted, for they knew exactly who they were and why they were there. The three walked right by them without so much as a word, and went straight through the wards into the building. As they walked silently down the hall towards the viewing room, a devastated and much panicked Draco Malfoy stood pacing restlessly in his cell as his lawyer watched him despairingly from his seat.

**TBC...**

**AshenWolf**

10-15-04


End file.
